1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package equipped with a semiconductor elemental device, and particularly to a semiconductor device wherein a semiconductor elemental device mounted on a base material is sealed with a resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique in such a field, there is known a technique wherein a solder resist is formed over a base material with conductive circuits formed on its surface in a state in which portions of the conductive circuits are exposed, a semiconductor elemental device is fixed onto the solder resist by an adhesive, and the exposed portions of the conductive circuits and electrodes on the semiconductor elemental device are electrically connected to one another and sealed with a resin.